1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tape dispenser, and more particularly to a combination type tape dispenser, which may dispense two sizes of tape rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional tape dispensers only dispense single size of tape roll. Some conventional tape dispensers may dispense various tape rolls by replacing the tape reels. This kind of tape dispenser basically has a constant size so that there will be a small dispenser with a huge tape roll or a huge dispenser with a small tape roll.